Consequences
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: What happens when true love finds a way? Does it end in disaster or victory? Actually, both. There's a consequence for everything. And Perish and Saigon find this out the hard way.


_**This is a story I made up based on my rp board. It's slightly said, and could bring a tear to your eyes, so this is a warning if you don't like sad fics. There is also a prequel to this coming up later, so everything will become clear then. **_

_**Thanks to Abyss-Dance for giving me the idea!**_

**Disclaimer: Warriors are not mine. Although this story and Perish are. Saigon is a character of Abyss-Dance on my rp board.**

------------------

**Consequences**

-------------------

The forest rushed past Perish as she dashed forward, her body seemingly soaring in the air. Finally. She was free. Feeling a presence near her, Perish looked to her left and saw Saigon, running along with her, staring at her endlessly. At once, emotions fought inside the smokey gray and white she-cat's mind as she flashed him a challenging look and ran faster. But, inside, her emotions battled an endless war, love and friendship, happiness and worry. But, it was ignored, for the feeling of wind through the she-cat's fur was enough to forget everything.

She passed up Saigon with a few flying leaps and watched him over her shoulder. Her eyes were the only thing that betrayed her affection, her green depths swirling and misty. But, when he looked up with the same look in his eyes, Perish turned her head around.

And then, he was there.

That sleek black pelt; those crimson, blood-red eyes that struck fear into even the strongest warrior. And those unforgiving eyes were boring right into her as the tom lunged at her with outstretched claws. Perish skidded, trying to stop, but colided with the black tom, both flying backwards. The forest swayed every which way, and Perish saw a flash of tabby fur fly by, before it skidded to a stop. The two cats stopped rolling, Dagger on top of her. His eyes bore into her like needles, breaking her bones and stinging her flesh.

And Dagger was her own brother.

"Traitor!" he screeched, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You'll go nowhere! Your privlege of life ends now..." He lunged for her throat and Perish let out an earsplitting cry.

"Saigon! Don't look back! Run!"

---------------

The earspliting cry drove Saigon out of his thoughts as he saw a flash of black fur, and then a thud of bodies. He skidded to a complete stop, only to gasped with anger, shock, and horror to see the tom Dagger and Perish rolling along the ground. Anger flared inside his chest, and the two other personailities of the tom went insane.

_"No!"_

_"Save her!"_

Saigon, Chalin, and Kaslin became one at the moment, and all his emotions ended the battle, with the one he wanted on top.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed lunging for the tom. His voice was mixed three times, sounding raspy, warning, and angry at the same time. "I _love_ her!"

He colided with the tom the moment he brung his paw down. The two toms rolled, Saigon desperatly trying to grab hold of something upon the other toms body to attack, while at the same time, trying to defend himself against the tom's flashing claws. And it was nearly impossible. He cried out in surprise as claws met his face and blinked just to see Dagger brung another paw, this time across his eyes. Blood blinded him, and he couldn't blink it away.

"I can't see!" a chorus of voices yelled as Saigon staggered around.

------------

Stars filled her vision as Perish heard Saigon's shouted words. Was that him? Or one of his personailies? Whatever it was, Perish felt lifted by it, until she saw a flash of Dagger's white teeth. Reality then returned to her and she struggled beneath the toms weight, and braced herself when she felt his breath upon her face. Then, there was a sudden hissing and Perish opened her eyes to see Dagger and Saigon fighting nearby.

"No!" she cried out, her emotions fighting until anger engulfed her. Snarling, she ran toward Dagger, her white feet blurrs beneath her. There was no way Dagger was getting away with another death.

This time, it was personal.

She loved this cat.

Once she was 5 feet away, Perish gave a diving leap and sailed toward Dagger, her fur ruffling, bristling. But, she didn't make it in time, for jump as she neared the tom, Dagger lifted a unsheated paw and brung it down on Saigon's face. His cry sent chills of horror and terror down her spine, and sent anger sailing through her bloodstream. White-hot anger. She snarled and Dagger looked up, his blood red eyes sending chills down her spine as she crashed into the surprised tom. Perish growled loudly as the two cats rolled, sister and brother, locked in a deadly embrace. And both knew one mistake...and it was over...

After turning a few more times in the unforgiving grass and leaves, Perish was finally pinned under Dagger's large form. Panic wasted no time flowing through her body as she looked inside those crimson eyes. Fear gripped her chest, leaving her gasping for air as she scratched the soil beneath her, trying to get away. Dagger only laughed, his chilling chuckle ringing forever in the valley.

"You think it would be that easy?" he laughed, his voice rasping. Perish's ears rang with his warning snarl. "Well, sorry sister; it's not. Now, prepare to join our parents!" With that, he lifted his paw.

------------

Saigon was blinded. Blood surrounded him in seas, and everything was dark. He felt helpless, to both him and Perish. And that was never good, espically with Dagger. It was only when he heard Dagger's rasping laugh and snarl toward Perish that he realized where he was going. It was as if the deity the clan cats prayed to was helping him, for everything lit up behind his closed eyes. He then leaped, and, believe it or not, the blinded cat was flying directly toward Dagger.

He landed with a thud against a body, and realized it was Dagger from the fierce snarl that engulfed his ears, causing them to ring as the two toms rolled. Saigon felt himself rolling upon the ground, every now and again feeling Dagger's paws and claws meet their mark, but not without leaving his own. He wasn't going to let this tom ruin what hope he had. Saigon twisted around fiercely, jumping to his paws, avoiding the flying claws blindly, using the only slither of light that appeared moment before to guide his own claws.

It was then that it happened.

Pain engulfed Saigon, blinding all his senses as something above him cracked. With horror, Saigon realized it wasn't above him.

It was him.

Blood again blinded him completely, and pain become more intense as he realized he was falling, falling, falling. And in this game, falling meatn death. With one last effort before blackness engulfed him, Saigon shoved his unsheated paw up, ready to strick Dagger.

Then, everything was errierly quiet.

_I have failed..._

------------

Perish was prepared for death. She wasn't afraid. The only thing she was afraid of was Saigon's life. She could'nt leave him without a fight at least. She struggled, closing her eyes as Dagger whispered his final words before he brung the claws down.

"Wouldn't it be nice to know that you just sentenced the one you love to death?"

This thought sent chills of guilt and pain through Perish's bloodstream as she whimpered in reply. No. She hadn't killed Dagger.

_Yes you have. It's all your fault._

_No it's not._

_You know it is! It was your idea!_

_Stop it! No!_

Inside, her body fought a silent battle as she fought her own moments before her realized death. But, just as she thought her last thought crossed her mind, there was another grunt, and Dagger was once again gone. Perish leaped to her paws, seeing Dagger swipe at a blind Saigon, who growled and claws Dagger even without sight.

Even though his movements were ungraceful and unprepared, Perish admired his fighting. He was powerful, that was for sure. But, even as she watched this fight and watched his place a few well deserved scars on Dagger, Perish knew he couldn't do it forever. With a burst of speed, she raced toward the two toms, ready to fight to her death.

Then it happened.

The sickening crunch seemed to echo forever around the forest. To Perish, the world became silent as Saigon collasped, but not before lashing up with one paw, which struck Dagger in the throat, piercing it. Terror clutched Perish's heart, and anger was pulling her toward Dagger as she felt the hot tears pour down her face.

_No..._

Each moment seemed to pass as a heartbeat as Perish launched herself toward the tom, claws outstretched.

_No...It...No..._

Dagger stumbled and fell to the ground, not even touching it.

"NO!" Perish screamed as her claws met Dagger's flesh. Blood splattered everywhere as the tom was thrown a few more feet before he finally layed still. The light of life shimmered in Dagger's cruel, crimson eyes a few more seconds, glaring at Perish with hatred, before they dulled, leaving dark red orbs of lifelessness. Perish didn't care. The deed was done.

She whipped around, racing toward Saigon.

"Saigon?" she whispered, afraid to speak to loudly as she slowed to a halt near his limp body. Fear and terror gripped her. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"Saigon...?" She approached him, her eyes wide and narrowed with fear. _Please be breathing...please...pleasepleaseplease..._ But alas, her prayers were unanswered, for there was no rise and fall of his chest.

"No..." Perish whimpered, looking dowin at his closed eyes. "Saigon...No..." With a shuddering wail she collasped.

"Saigon!"

------------

Darkness was all he saw for awhile. Unforgiving darkness. A darkness that pulled at him from all sides, trying to tear him apart. But, that darkness was soon penetrated by a sudden burst of light as he found himself in a clearing inside four huge trees. A large boulder stood nearby, and the trees weren't bare as the ones in the forest were. And, Saigon looked up to find glittering starlight sprinkled everywhere, closer that ever.

"But...where am I?"

"You're dead."

Saigon whipped around to face the owner of the chilly, famliar voice. Two of his exact copies stood behind him, there eyes somber as they gazed at him.

"What...What did you say?"

"You heard him," came the voice of the one to the left. Chalin. "You're dead."

"What? That's crazy! I can't be!" Saigon snarled, baring his teeth at his two copies. Chalin and Kaslin blinked at him, before they shook their heads.

"You're dead, Saigon. Have you noticed you can see?" snarled Kaslin, turning away and walking off. Chalin watched him leave, eyes neutral before he turned back to Saigon.

"But..." A sudden panic feeling overcame him. "Perish! What about her?"

Chalin shrugged, his eyes becoming sorrowfilled. "She...She will survive. She's strong. I've seen it."

"No, she won't!" Saigon snarled, turning on his copy. "She needs me! ...I need her..." Chalin's eyes sparked.

"She'll join you eventually, Saigon. Now, enjoy this time alone." Chalin bared his fangs before he, too, bounded off the way Kaslin had. And Saigon was left alone, staring at the ground.

_I...I failed her..._

Before Saigon could actually turn around to collasp to the ground, the area suddenly lit up in a brillant flash of light. A dazzling blue star fell from the sky, and Saigon looked at it, fearful. It neared the ground, and Saigon dived away as it struck the ground, and what he thought would be a loud crash, was only a small pawstep as a blue gray cat with a silvered muzzle stepped away from the brillant light, her eyes shining like icy fire. Her pawsteps flamed with blue fire, and Saigon stared at her in awe. The she-cat stared at him a moment before pressing her nose to his forehead. Images of Perish and his life flashed before his eyes as she collasped with pain. The she-cat stepped away after a heart-wrenching moment, and looked at him, knowing in her crystal clear eyes.

"Do not worry. Your love will find a way."

Before Saigon could question her, pain engulfed him, and the blue cat faded away, as well as the clearing, into the darkness that clutched him at all sides.

And, after that, his motionless and lifeless body gave a jerk.

------------

Perish sobbed into his pelt as she struggled to retain herself. It felt as if everything she had ever gained had been jerked from beneath her, like a rug from under a guest, sprawling to the ground endlessly. Perish felt her heart wrenching in pain as she collasped at the tom's side, her tears mixing with that on his chest.

"Saigon...Saigon...please...speak to me..." she begged for several minutes before she collasped into sobbing again, lying her head against his shoulder. His body was cold...cold to the touch. And it was terrofying to know she would never see his smile, his crystal gaze, the way his eyes lit up; to know she would never again feel the ectasy that had brung her so much joy in the past three moons she had known him.

And with that thought, she sobbed harded.

"_Wouldn't it be nice to know that you just sentenced the one you love to death?_"

Terror and guilt clutched her and she sobbed harder. She had killed him. Her Saigon. He was dead. And it was all her fault. From start to finish.

"Saigon..." she whimpered, pressing her nose against his ear. "Saigon. Please...can you hear me? It's Perish... I'm sorry I never told you before...Saigon, I love you...I love you so much...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..." She sobbed, her voice breaking.

Then, she felt him jerk.

------------

To Saigon, Perish's words were fuzzy, unintellegeable. That was until he opened his one good eye. Perish was above him, staring at him with a mixture of shock and bliss. Was he dreaming? The last thing he remembered was the blue gray cat telling him not to worry...Was he really alive? Had she sent him back?

Slowly, very carefully, he opened his other eye, only to see a slight sliver of blurred vision. He felt the caked blood around his eyes and gasped, before he jumped to his paws and rushed to the large pool of water nearby. Fearfully, he took a deep breath and looked into the ripples of water. He gasped in horror and shock.

A scar cut right through his eyes, going down through it. Blood was caked around it, making it look hideous. His entire face was covered in blood, as well as his chest and throat. But, it was the color of his eyes that scared him.

One blue...the other...a crimson red.

Dagger's attack had changed his eye color. A mismatched red and blue eye. A flash and Saigon saw Dagger in his reflection and flinched away. He was hideous. He turned...

Only to hear a shout.

Looking up, he saw a silver and white she-cat running toward him at full speed. Perish...

_My Perish..._

With a whimpering yowl, Saigon dashed toward her, and they met near the middle of the clearing.

Perish halted, flincing away.

------------

Bliss filled her as Saigon's eyes opened, looked at her a moment before the tom jumped to his paws. She took no mind. He was alive, and that was all that mattered to her. She watched him look into the pool of water, wondering what was shocking him so much. Shock suddenly engulfed her. How had he come back? Once you're dead, you're gone forever. But, Perish knew better than to question the reality around her. Once he turned away from the pool, Perish let out a shout of happiness and raced toward him.

Seeing him run toward her was ecstatic to her. His movements were less graceful, but that didn't change how she felt.

Until she saw his eyes.

She skidded to a halt a few feet from him, a sudden flash in her vision and Dagger was running toward her, malicious in his red eyes as he glared at her, ready to kill. Where was Saigon? She cried out in horror, only to find a speak of blue on his face, which made the vision flash back to reality a moment before Saigon crashed into her.

------------

The two were sent rolling, laughing and purring as they came to a stop. Saigon's chest exploded into a loud rumbling purr as he nuzzle Perish lovingly.

Their love had definatly found a way.

"I love you," he purred into her ear.

Perish exploded into a purred as she leaned against him, the ectasy she thought she would never feel again running through her veins once again as she thanked StarClan for her blessing.

"I love you too."

Looking into his eyes, both red and blue, Perish was reminded of what they had given up to gain what they had now. Perish had killed her brother...and Saigon had lost his eye, nearly.

Yes, even love had consequences.

---**End of Chapter**---


End file.
